


An Avenger's Tale

by SPiersNivans



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPiersNivans/pseuds/SPiersNivans
Summary: A very short prologue to test the waters and see how it feels to write this story out.Please be aware this story is going to have heavy themes just by the nature of League of Legends.
Relationships: Khada Jhin & Shen & Zed, Khada Jhin/Kusho, Khada Jhin/Zed, Shen/Kusho, Shen/Yevnai, Shen/Zed (League of Legends), Shieda Kayn/Zed, Zed/Kusho, Zed/Yevnai
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	1. Is this the beginning or the end?

How long has it been since his body last came in contact with the rays of the sun?

Usually to him it didn’t matter, after all Zed was one to take a preference in darkness and shadows more than anything else; but it was difficult even for him to not admit he missed even if just a little bit the sound of birds chirping and the comforting warmth of the sun. The torches outside of the cell he was imprisoned in were all too far to warm and shine his pale face as she could.

The torches… and the face of his warden.

Shen couldn’t stay for prolonged periods of time or show himself all too often, but he did ensure Zed’s injuries would be tended to and that he would never lay down to sleep on an empty stomach. Even so, Zed was a difficult prisoner which the other wardens filling in for the Eye of Twilight couldn’t treat and tend to him without the help of their Master - even with the chains holding him in place.

He bit, he squirmed and he spat. Zed shook his head like a feral beast and kicked with his feet. The only one who hasn’t cowered before the unruly prisoner was Shen which slapped, whipped, and strangled.

The Eye of Twilight learned that he was to tire Zed out before he was to restrain the man and stuff the wooden spoon between his teeth. The Master of Shadows ensured that his stay in the dungeon would be a punishment not only for himself but also to the Kinkou and Shen. The soul of the Eye of Twilight however was stubborn and dismissive, matching the Master of Shadow’s iron will.

It was clear and obvious that no matter how much Shen tried to put their past behind them and flee from his thoughts of his father, the lust and longing for revenge and justice would never let go of him. And so he put an end to his actions, to turning his back to his needs and longings, instead looking deep in the eyes of the demon that was once a man which he called a brother and a friend with his fists jumped and his expression as cold as the chains around the demon’s wrists.

It was time to avenge. Them. All.


	2. Chapter 1 - Yesterday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed wakes up into a day that he thought would be just like the others - however Shen brings up a question that floods him with terrible memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short. Too short to my liking. But life has been very chaotic and a lot of unexpected things have happened, such as picking up a new job, doing commissions, and talking to a psychiatrist for the very first time.
> 
> Actually, that's what gotten me back to writing. We were officially diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder and I figured that writing our memories might help us feel more like people and dissociate a little less.
> 
> I hope to work on it further sooner rather than later...

So long ago it was, when Zed last smiled and laughed with his brethren, yet he cherished and clung to this distant memory and sensation like his humanity has depended on it.

The scent of the koam trees, rich and sweet, their petals light and colorful. They stood proud at the monastery entrance, leaving their beauty over the stairs and path. Shen and he have played around and trained under those trees more often than not, and the two have claimed one specific tree.

They were just boys back then, in the times before Khada Jhin left his imprint on the once-happy family.

Ever since they stumbled across his twisted crime scene, the day Govos became “Usan”, he has realized that no longer he was capable of smiling, even if he truly tried. Stoic was what his men have called him, and Kayn more than just once has poked fun at Zed for not showing a glimpse of happiness.

But all of it was in vain, for now he sat on his knees with a heavy head and tired eyes glimpsing up at his warden - his expression blank and void of emotion.

It was either that or snarling and baring his teeth.

Shen stood before Zed with his pale eyes tracing the older’s defeated and beaten posture, extending his hand down. Grasping at the chain connecting between the wrist cuffs and the collar, he forcefully yanked the Master of Shadows up on his feet, which granted him a weak and near-silent groan.

There was no moment of reprieve for Zed, as Shen without waiting, turned and started walking to the center of the large cell, pulling the older man without a concern in his mind for his captive. Even while he did his best to not show Shen that he was struggling, Zed found himself groaning louder, nearly-damn falling twice and tripping on his feet until they finally came to a stop.

The procedure was quick, and the Eye of Twilight was already used to this little ritual they both had.

First, he pulled the chains down to force Zed on his knees. Then, he released his wrists from the snug cuffs to attach them to the shackles attached to the pillars on each side of theirs. The shackles would pull Zed’s arm up, and would usually force him to sit on his own ankles and push himself up on his knees to support his shoulders, which at this point in his imprisonment dislocated multiple times already and bruised. While the Master of Shadows was busy struggling against the stress position, he’s already removed the collar from his neck.

It was all done within ten seconds, which in his current state, was not nearly long enough for Zed to retaliate and try to break free.

Considering how he showed up at Shen’s doorstep, at his Kinkou’s monastery shortly after Khada Jhin was recaptured, the Eye of Twilight found himself wondering if Zed even has the intention to break away and escape, or if it all was his own instincts trying to defend their host.

What did he care, anyway?

Shen only scoffed, kneeling down to Zed’s eye-level as he scanned his face.

Clearly, the older man was in pain. Sitting in such a position for months, only getting a break for sleep… this could cause irreversible damage to Zed’s body if Shen didn’t bother to heal him up when he saw things getting near to the point of no-return. Shen liked telling himself that he was merely fulfilling his duty, that he was doing his work as it should be done - but the both of them knew there was more than the Eye of Twilight would let on.

He would see to Zed’s punishment through and through and make sure none of it is being taken too far, yet it was still clear that he was harsh.

Even Khada Jhin wasn’t getting such a treatment.

Zed was fine with that.

“Lift up your head. You need to eat.” Shen spoke quietly, detaching his head to pick up the wooden bowl full of rice, garnished with some herbs and spices.

The smell hit Zed’s nose before he could even lay his darting eyes upon the dish, his head shaking lightly.

“No. I will not eat this any longer, Shen.” He refused, barely lifting his eyes to meet those irritated ones that the younger man used to glare back at him.

“You can either open your mouth and let me feed you, or I can let you writhe and squirm, maybe even dislocated your shoulder again.” His voice was calmer than his expression made him seem, as he lowered the bowl down on his lap and used his free hand to grip down on Zed’s throat lightly, enough to send a message.

“Or you could tell me what yesterday was all about, and I’ll get you some soup instead.”

Zed’s honeyed hues were rapidly scanning Shen’s face as the grip around his neck got tighter, firmer; earning a quiet wheeze out of him.

Yesterday…

What happened yesterday?


	3. How We Got Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed finally explains what happened, except he doesn't.

“Master Shen, it’s the Master of Shadows! Zed!”

Shen remembered the moment in which his day was disrupted so suddenly, so abruptly. The young acolyte was clearly distressed when he made the news to his master, having known the weight of his words. His attempt at meditating was neglected as he became as distressed as his student, only Shen had an easier time concealing what he was feeling deep inside.

Turning his head away from the peaceful garden, the older man nodded his head towards his acolyte and folded both arms behind his back. The two stepped into the temple and marched forward in the grand corridor towards the main entrance, which also served as the exit.

“How many Yanléi are we speaking of?” Shen asked.

“...None.” Came the reply.

A brief pause followed as the older man processed what he'd been told.

Zed has come all the way to his temple alone? There would be only one reason for it, he would imagine, but Shen knew more certainly than not that Khada Jhin was behind bars, all the way in Tuula prison.

They were no longer working one by the other’s side. There could be no reason for Zed to have come here.

Yet as the two stepped outside, the frantic words of his student have proved to be true. Zed stood at the very bottom of the stairs with his hands in the air, his amber colored hues locked on those so-very pale ones of Shen. He was surrounded by the Kinkou who had their spears and swords aimed right to his chest, yet he did not falter. He hasn't even flinched.

The black smoke was emitting out of Zed like vapor, the shadows are very much ready to protect their host and master, and quickly Shen has come to the realization that Zed wasn’t there to cause any tension… but has rather come to resolve it.

Guilt has finally eaten through the man, and he was handing himself over to Shen, surrendering for the crimes he had committed.

It required a long, deep breath for Shen to not lose his temper in such a moment, a repeat of his mantra in his head. He had to choose what would be a suitable punishment for a man such as he, a man who took everything he had.

Zed took his fiancé, his father, his home, and left him with the burden of the blind Eye, which right then was only capable of seeing red.

Taking another deep breath, Shen rose his head and nudged it towards his armed men, more than ready to impale and even skin the shadow tattoos off Zed’s skin with their very bare hands.

“Bind him, mark his body with null scrolls, and proceed to relocate him. He shall be locked away at Tuula where I will see to his punishment myself.”

Shen only remained long enough to ensure Zed was not resisting his men, as he could only remain composed enough while his eyes remained locked onto those amber ones.

It was baffling and in a way almost irritating Shen that his nemesis didn’t put up a fight or even tried resisting the handling of his body as he was dragged off to the stairs. He scoffed, and spared one last glance at Zed - locking their eyes once more before the albino’s head disappeared in the crowd.

Where one of the two couldn’t seem to cool off, the other was in an odd acceptance of his fate. Dissociation, they called it. When your spirit is so heavily injured or scarred that the person detaches emotionally and mentally from all immediate surroundings. The very first time Zed remembered himself to dissociate was when he was a young boy, when he'd just come across the Golden Demon’s crime scene.

When he first had to give up on a few lives to save others.

His eyes forgot to blink as he sank into nothingness, feeling his spirit sitting a bit to the left to the rest of his body. Zed was capable of seeing the armed young men hurry him towards a wooden caravan he was all too familiar with from a few months back. Their lips moved, yet their words didn’t register in his head. Their eyes looked at him, yet he couldn’t bother understanding the meaning behind the glares.

It was when he was struck with the back of a hand that Zed gasped and widened his eyes, awareness and sharp senses returning to him.

He found himself on the rocky path, palms pressed down to the sides of his shoulders as he pushed himself up on his knees, only to have the blunt end of a spear slammed down on his lower spine.

“Down, I said!” One of the acolytes barked, his white-knuckled grip on the spear only growing tighter.

“This is needless violence, brother, he’s come to us with pea -”

“Save it!” He barked again, hands trembling.

Another acolyte knelt down on Zed’s torso and worked the gauntlets off his arms, ignoring the slight wheezing coming out of the prisoner. “What does it matter, by the sounds of it, Master Shen is planning a number on him already.”

“We’re not our Master… He sure has a reason -”   
  


“He has a reason? He?” The acolyte with the spear in his hand hissed. “Master Shen is not the only one who lost someone to the Master of Shadows! Did you forget the coup? Did you forget all our Vastaya breth -

Would you shut it?!”

The young man was too tired and frustrated to have to put with Zed’s wheezing for air, his begging for the knee to be lifted off the centre of his chest. A force compelled him to shut the older man by slamming the end of his spear against him until he would cease, but his brethren dragged him away as a Shade formed between them and Zed - the acolyte kneeling on him having picked up the gauntlets and scurred by his friend’s side.

The Shade was in the form of their beloved Master Shen, with the eyes glowing a bright, neon red.

In a mixed bag of horrified and infuriated by the view, the three were now quiet as he Shade turned its head towards its Master and offered him a hand to stand up. Zed took the hand and lifted himself as it dispersed, having not the chance to catch a glimpse of his spontaneous protector-figure.

“There are simpler ways to get one to comply. Especially one who has already agreed to be taken away.” Zed’s raspy voice nearly snarled at the three boys as he headed towards the caravan. “I will spare you, this once.”

As Zed retold his memories of that day, he touched on how during the night as two of the acolytes were asleep, the third paid him a visit while he was shackled and bound with his feet above the wooden floor.

“I was exhausted,” He said. “as all the boys were, as well. Or at least, two out of the three. I was still tied from my wrists, if you remember the dislocation in my shoulder.”

Shen scoffed and loaded another wooden spoon with seasoned rice. “If I remember… They were never meant to leave you this way overnight. That dislocation got inflamed, I had to tend to it personally.”

Zed shook his head and haphazardly put an end to his story. “He paid me a visit back then, and I was more than unhappy to see him again yesterday.” If he could, Zed would conclude the story with a light shrug that would make Shen scoff again, yet all he’s got is a glare.

“Paid you a visit? So he’s gone behind his group’s back to serve some revenge onto you?”

There was no doubt Shen didn’t get the hint, so Zed decided to drop it there. The longer he thought about that night, the worse the swirling in his stomach would become - and eating this bitter rice was just difficult enough even on his good days.

“I’ll have a word with hi -”

“No!” Zed’s eyes went wild, his entire body pushed forward towards Shen, as if to physically pull him away from an invisible threat. All that spike of dread granted him was a sharp yank on his shoulders from the shackles, resulting in a loud pop from his right one. He screamed but continued pulling himself towards Shen as if in a haze, forcing the younger of the two to push Zed back down on his knees and release his right wrist from the shackles before that shoulder would tear.

“What are you doing?!” Shen growled even when the worry was hard to conceal, allowing Zed to press against his side as he quickly took to treating the dislocated arm. “It’s the problematic one, too. Will you ever allow it to heal? By Targon’s peak... “ He muttered, stroking the area as the glow in his palm intensed in brightness. “I got it. He won’t get near you, Zed. You heard me?”

The next sound that reached Shen’s ears was almost unfamiliar to him after all those years, but without a doubt he could recognize as Zed quietly sobbing into his arm. He knew that if his father were in his place, the old man would finish feeding his prisoner and leave without consulting him first, but Shen wasn’t quite like his father. Instead, he finished tending to Zed’s arm and kept it off the chains for the day, allowed Zed to hide his face and express grief and dread in the comfort of his warden’s arms, and left without feeding him any more of the suppressant.

By the next day, the two have returned to their guarded, cold selves, as if nothing has ever happened.

Shen never asked again, and Zed never finished his story as he properly should have.


End file.
